Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a method for obtaining an image that exhibits less specular reflection. This method is performed to obtain polarization images of an object that are captured using polarizing filters that are disposed in multiple directions. Analyzing the intensity of specular reflection of the polarization images in the directions and estimating the minimum value of the specular reflection results in obtainment of an image that exhibits less specular reflection.